


Thinking Out Loud

by RahvinMcCoy



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahvinMcCoy/pseuds/RahvinMcCoy
Summary: An anniversary weekend where the couple is separated. What will become of the couple? Take a sentimental journey with Bella and Jasper. You will enjoy it. AH AU.
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Thinking Out Loud

It was Friday night. I was missing my man as it was our anniversary weekend. He had been called out of town on business and promised me he would be back by Saturday at the latest so that we could celebrate together. This would be the first year that we wouldn’t be able to spend the whole weekend celebrating. I knew that he worked hard to provide the life that he wanted for us, but it was at times like these that I wished he wasn’t so good at his job. Oh well.

Sighing, I locked up the front door and went down to the waiting car in my driveway. My sister Rose and my best friend Alice were dragging me out tonight to keep my mind off the fact that Jasper was not here. They even ditched their husbands for me, which says a lot with those two. I knew that Emmett and Edward would most likely be wherever we ended up as that is just how these things went. The girls promised to leave the boys at home, but it never worked out that way. 

Shutting the car door behind me, I couldn’t help but smile at the two in the front seat. “So ladies, where are you dragging me off to?”

Rose laughed from the driver’s seat. “Some place new.”

“You already told me that on the phone.” I huffed; I was not a big fan of surprises. “Why the secrecy?”

Alice turned in her seat to look back at me. “Why must you ruin every surprise that we try to put together for you? For once in your life can you please just go with it?”

“Alice…” I started to warn but she cut me off.

“No, Bella, you hush. We are doing this for you, you will love it, now just promise me you will at least try to enjoy yourself tonight.” 

“I…” I sighed; there was no use in arguing. Alice usually got her way. “Alright you little pixie, I will do my best and that is all I can promise.”

Alice squealed in delight and turned back to face the front. “You are going to love this, Bells.”

“I hope so.” I watched as we drove out of the city, barely listening to the conversation up front. They left me to my thoughts which were centered around Jasper of course. 

Tonight was our seven year anniversary. Everyone had told us that we were meant to be, high school sweethearts, college didn’t break us apart and then real life just seemed to bring us closer together. My job was more relaxed as I was working on my third book while still in shock over the popularity of my first two books. I never expected either to be so well accepted and yet all I hear these days is praise for such an extreme excitement over a new author. Sometimes between the writing and Jasper, I didn’t think I was living my life, just a wonderful dream.

I was pulled out of my musings as Rose parked in front of a bar just outside of town. Getting out of the car, I noticed that this place had to be old as it had a very weathered look to it, but not in a bad way, more in the well-established way stating that this bar had survived the years and was still thriving. Which I could tell it was as the parking lot was almost full. Looking around I managed to see spy a certain Dodge Ram 4x4 parked on the other end of the lot. I had to smile at the fact that the boys beat us here for a change.

Following the girls in, I saw the boys sitting at the bar trying not to acknowledge us as we walked in. Looking around I saw that it had a small stage and a dance floor and was decorated in a very tasteful country western theme. Nothing gaudy like mounted animal parts or anything, just photos of country landscapes or horses grazing. Other than the loud music, the bar had a very relaxing atmosphere and I was actually glad that I came along tonight.

Rose led me to a table at the edge of the dance floor and as I was missing my man, I sat with my back to the floor. Watching the other couples dance would only keep it fresh in my mind that Jasper wasn’t here to lead me around the floor. Taking a sip of the Corona she brought me, I watched as Alice tried to stay clear of Edward.

“Why do you guys bother? Tell Alice to bring the boys over here. Might as well all enjoy the evening together instead of you guys acting like your other halves aren’t sitting at the bar.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Rose mumbled as she glanced at Emmett out of the corner of her eye. Glancing back at me and seeing my amused look she smiled. “Oh alright. Be right back.”

I watched her sashay her hips over to the guys and point back at our table. Emmett looked at me and I nodded. Just because Jasper wasn’t here didn’t mean that we had to divide the group. I laughed at the enthusiasm that Emmett and Edward showed at getting to sit with their girls and I knew I had done the right thing. Hearing noise behind me, I glanced through the bodies dancing on the floor to see them setting the stage for a solo act. There was a beautiful acoustic guitar sitting on a stand next to a bar stool. Hearing live music always made me smile, well as long as they could sing that is.

Alice flitted back over to the table and sat opposite me, leaving a spot open between us and Rose did the same. Shaking my head at the high school antics of boy/girl/boy/girl, I took another sip of my beer. “So, I expect to see you four out on the floor dancing soon while I enjoy the live music.”

“What?” Emmett asked, looking scared.

“You dance, I listen.” I laughed at his perturbed look. “I watched as they set the stage for the singer.”

Emmett looked over my shoulder and smiled. “I’m sure we will all enjoy the music, not sure about the dancing though.”

I shook my head at him and listened as the song ended that was playing on the jukebox. Looking at the faces of my friends, I was glad that they had dragged me out tonight. I would have curled up on the couch with a pint of Ben & Jerry’s Chocolate Fudge Brownie frozen yogurt, watching Supernatural reruns. As the lack of music continued, I figured they were about to switch to live music. I had spent my evenings at home while Jasper was traveling watching The Voice so I liked the idea of waiting to look at the singer until after they had started singing. So I sipped my beer and waited.

Emmett quirked an eyebrow at me, but didn’t say anything as the first few guitar chords could be heard. The bar grew quiet to listen. Then I heard the most beautiful voice I had ever heard in my life and all I could do was listen as he sang to me.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

With tears in my eyes, I turned to face the stage and there he was. My handsome husband was sitting on the bar stool with his right leg propped up on one of the rungs balancing his guitar as he sang. I took in the sight before me. He was in his favorite pair of worn Wranglers, his black boots, a white button down shirt tucked in with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his black Stetson. As we locked eyes across the small dance floor, he continued to sing.

_And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Well, me I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

I realized that this had been the plan all along. He told me he would be coming back tomorrow so he could plan this surprise for me. I hated surprises and he knew it, but this one had to be the one and only surprise that I could handle and somehow he knew. I knew I was grinning like a fool and I didn’t care. The only thing I cared about was the man that I loved with all of my heart was singing to me and every word resonated deep in my soul.

_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

Edward bumped my shoulder with his, slowly pushing me off of my seat. Looking at him, he nudged me in the direction of the stage. I knew he was telling me to go stand up front, but that just made me feel silly and insecure. I knew he was singing to me and I didn’t need the whole bar to know it.

With a sigh, Edward stood up, took my arm in his and forced me to walk up closer to the stage. He stopped when we were standing in the middle of the dance floor that was currently not being used. Everyone who had been dancing was just standing there listening to my man sing. I found myself swaying to the rhythm of the song.

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

_And the crowds don't remember my name_

_When my hands don't play the strings the same way_

_I know you will still love me the same_

I was lost in Jasper’s deep blue eyes and I could see the love there. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Edward motioning me forward. Looking back at Jasper he nodded as if he wanted me to do as Edward asked. With a sigh, I hate being the center of attention, I allowed Edward to move me closer to the stage. 

Jasper smiled his crooked sexy smirk at me and continued to sing.

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_

_And baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

_Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you'll understand_

I was nodding along with the words. It was crazy how happy a song could make me, but I knew that he was singing from his heart. I don’t know if he wrote the song or just borrowed it for the night, but I knew that whoever wrote this song wrote it for us. I couldn’t imagine my life being with anyone else. Jasper was truly my better half.

_But baby now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_Thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

Edward was holding something in his hand, it looked like a black jewelry case and I couldn’t help the shock that swept through me. It’s another surprise but this one was in the form of a present, which I despised as well. Although I have to admit I have learned over the years to just accept this as part of Jasper’s nature. Then I started to feel bad as I hadn’t thought to get him anything as we don’t exchange gifts on our anniversaries. We just spend the weekend together, just the two of us.

_So baby now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_Oh baby we found love right where we are_

_And we found love right where we are_

As he played the last few chords, Edward handed me the box in his hands, leaned down and kissed my cheek before walking back to our table.

“Thank you, guys.” Jasper said to the applause from the bar. “I had planned this out earlier this week knowing how special tonight is. I sang this song for my wife and this weekend marks our seventh anniversary of being married, but she has had my heart way before that.”

I tried not to cry as he spoke and the bar grew silent. I couldn’t tear my eyes away from his as he stared at me, love showing on his face.

Setting down the guitar he held his hand out for me, pulling me up on the stage next to him. “Love, I know we have had our hard times like any normal couple, but I believe that it just makes us stronger. I love you so much and I know it’s not typical to go all out for a seventh anniversary, but this was what I wanted to do. Please, open your gift.”

I looked down at the box in my hands, which were shaking, and very slowly managed to remove the lid. Inside was a necklace and I have never seen anything more beautiful. It was a simple silver rope chain that had a diamond studded cross with the open heart wrapped around it. I looked up at him, my mouth hanging open in shock. “It’s beautiful.”

“It pales in comparison to you, love. Turn around.” Jasper pulled the necklace out of the box and placed it around my neck for me. Pulling my hair off of my neck after he clasped it. Leaning down, he rested his chin on my shoulder; he wrapped his arms around my waist. “I love you, my belle, forever and always. Don’t ever doubt that.”

I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. “Never, my cowboy. I love you too, so much more than I ever thought possible. Thank you for tonight.”

“Anything for you, love.” He picked me up bridal style and carried me over to the table where our friends were sitting, to the applause from the bar. Sitting down on a stool with me in his lap, he picked up my beer and downed it.

“Hey.” I laughed as he finished my beer. “I may have wanted that.”

“Sweetheart, you can have whatever you want, at home.” Jasper whispered in my ear. “Only if you want to go home with me that is.”

I smiled at him and knew just how I wanted the rest of this weekend to go. I slid off of his lap and took his hand in mine. Looking to our friends I nodded. “Thanks for everything guys. Now I’m going to take this man home and you will not be hearing from us until Monday.”

Jasper followed me out of the bar, leaving our chuckling friends behind. Wrapping his arm around my shoulders, he led me to his truck. “So, you have plans for me, my love?”

As he helped me into the truck, I grabbed his face and answered before kissing him. “Very enjoyable ones. I love you, now take me home.”

“As you wish darlin.”


End file.
